My Pretty Boy Gardener
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jane fell for the gardener after admiring him in secret. Can she win his heart, or is there only one girl in his heart? Jane/Rake Rated T for character death


**I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its Characters**

Hiding away unseen, I stare at the gentle gardener. He leans over a rose-bush, complimenting it's beauty "Your growing quite nicely, if I were a rose, I'd be jealous"

For a while I have been staring at Rake, I've come to like the way he looks when he stares at the roses. The way his eyes glisten as though he may cry, the sun against his tanned skin, the way his hair falls over, or his tall slender body.

But he doesn't cry over the roses beauty, but over the memories they hold. He used to pick a rose everyday for Pepper, the love of his life. But sometimes life can be cruel. She died a few years back, from the plague. No one could believe such a lively cook who was as healthy as a horse, wither away into nothing. It was a terrible sight, but the worst part was no one was allowed near her, except Rake. He watched her die, and I know that it's hard to get over her, but he deserves happiness.

He is still the cheerful Rake we know, but early in the morning when no one has waken yet, he sheds a few tears while staring at his beloved roses. Once I discovered this, I became fascinated with the beauty of his vulnerability. And then I became jealous of the roses, who get to stare directly at him, who get to drink his tears, and enjoy the lovely words spoken. Then I realized I have fallen for him.

Today I'm accompanying him into the forest for new herbs. Walking toward the royal garden, a familiar oversized green lizard landed in front of me "Jane let's go check out the cows"

"As much as I'd love to listen to cows, I cannot. I'm going into the forest with Rake"

"The gardener? Whatever for, when you can listen to the melodic cries of cow's?"

"I'm not sure I'll ever understand your obsession with cows, but you'll have to go without me"

"Fine, suit yourself. I'll see you later"

"Don't cause too much trouble"

"Don't I always?"

"Dragon!"

"Alright, I won't cause too much trouble"

Flying off, he disappeared in the clouds. From a distance, I hear my name being called in a sweet voice "Jane, you haven't waited long have you?"

_I've been waiting a few years_

"Not at all, you're roses are looking as lovely as ever"

"I know, they just look,... Perfect"

For a second, sadness comes across his eyes, but I interrupted "Let's go to the stables"

"We're not going on Dragon?"

"I know your slightly terrified of him, so let's go by horse"

Smiling he said "Thanks for coming with me"

"If I didn't you might get lost"

**The stables**

Smithy was brushing the horses when we asked "Can you ready a horse for me?"

"Sure Jane, but where are you going?"

"Rake and I are going to search herbs"

"Do you need me to come along?"

"There is no need, the two of us will be fine"

"Jane, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, wait there Rake"

Walking a little distance, far enough for Rake not to hear, Smithy asked "Jane what are you up to?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

Placing a hand on my shoulder he asked "Why are you two going alone?"

"I don't understand where this is going?"

"Jane you do understand that Rake is a man right?"

_Yes, he's a beautiful, pretty boy_

"What difference does that make?"

"Are you attracted to Rake?_"_

_Why do you want to know?_

I said spitefully "I suppose so, anymore questions?"

_I'm sorry Smithy, but I cannot return your feelings for me_

Tightening his grip on my shoulder, he looked a bit saddened as replied "Be careful, don't hurt him. And if he doesn't accept you don't let it hurt you. I'll always be here for you if you need my help."

"Thank you Smithy, you are really kind"

Taking his hand off my shoulder, he said coldly "Not always, anyway I'll prepare the horse for you"

Waiting for Smithy to prepare the horse, I stand next to Rake and ask "How are you doing today?"

"Alright I guess. I have Jester watching the vegetable garden today"

"Did you warn him not to tell jokes to the plants?"

"I said he could serenade them, but that is all"

Without seeing us off, he said from a distance "The horse is ready"

Looking around, Smithy had disappeared. Mounting the horse, I pull Rake up and tell him "Hold on tightly"

"Alright"

And off we went, I went as fast as I could "Jane could you slow down?" Said Rake worriedly.

Through my back, I could feel his pounding heart. It made me worry if he could hear mine "Isn't it exciting?"

"I'm not sure my heart can take it"

"Embrace you're fear, but hold on tight"

Once we were far enough, I stopped the horse "Rake are you still alive?"

Shakily, he replied "I'm not sure?"

His strong, thin arms were tightly wrapped around me, I didn't want him to let go, but we had things to do "Rake, you can let go of me now"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

Dismounting the horse, I see his face is reddened "What is wrong?"

"Jane, I didn't realize that you've grown"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now let's go, you lead the way"

Following him, I hold on to the reins of the horse. Walking around, we stumble upon a patch of orchids "These would please the queen"

Carefully he removed it from the ground and placed it in his pouch. Walking a little further, another patch of flowers "Oh wow, Jasmine. This would be lovely"

"Aren't we looking for herbs?"

"Jasmine can be eaten as well"

Picking up some seeds, we're on our way again. It was quiet except for the sounds of the forest. Putting an end to the silence between us, I asked "Rake why did you become a gardener?"

Looking at his callused hands, he spoke affectionately "My grandfather would tell me about the about how much he loved his garden, and I admired and loved my grandfather. When he passed away, I couldn't let his children die, so I took over as gardener."

"That is wonderful!, Do you ever wish for more?"

"Coming out today, I now see the world really is bigger than just my garden. It's like it goes on forever"

Walking along, I trip over a log. Rushing over, he worriedly asked "Are you alright Jane?"

_Those large eyes of yours really take my breath away_

"Yes, can you help me up?"

Holding on to his hand, I tried to pull myself up but instead, I pulled too hard and his lips landed on mine. He quickly pulled away but the warmth from his lips still lingered. He apologized frantically "I'm so sorry Jane, please forgive me. I have committed a grave sin."

"It was an accident"

Laying in a patch of grass I stare at the sky "Just look at all those leaves"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? What about you?"

Blushing, he said shyly "Jane that was my first kiss"

"What?"

Touching his lips, he said adorably "It was like being touched by rose petals"

_Maggots, roses? Forget the roses_

Looking upon his reddened cheeks, and the tears forming in his eyes, I couldn't help but feel moved to comfort him. Without permission, I kissed him softly. His body froze up, he didn't move an inch.

Parting from his lips, he looked troubled "Are you alright Rake?"

"Jane, I..."

"Don't forget to breath"

"My heart hurts"

Taking me into am embrace, he asked "Jane, why did you..."

"I love you Rake"

Hugging me tightly, he replied "But I'm just a gardener."

"Rake does it bother you?"

No answer "Rake?"

Letting him go, his body slumped over

_He fainted over a kiss? He really is innocent_

As I lay next to him, a strong breeze sent leaves raining upon us. The warmth of the sun made me sleepy, so I fell asleep. Later on, I'm woken up by warm tears on my face. Looking up, I see Rake crying over me "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm so, so sorry. That kiss felt nice, and I just couldn't help but feel happy to hear you say you love me. But I don't deserve it, I'm a useless man, a man without status."

"Lie down Rake, just stare at the sky. All your troubles will melt away with the blue sky"

Laying beside me, he explained "Since Pepper passed away, I thought that I didn't deserve to live happily if she didn't"

"Who said she didn't live happily? You loved her to the best of your ability and she loved you the best she could. Isn't that all one could ask for?"

"But I let her die, does that mean if it happened again, I'd have to suffer once more?"

"In this world there are many things that are the inevitable. People get hurt, get sick, and someday will die, but that doesn't mean we'll let our fears rule us. What are you afraid of? If you tell me I can help you"

Grabbing my hand gently, he replied "I really want to be with you. A nice warm hug, holding these small hands, and lovely kisses were things I have longed for. Jane, you're not only my friend, you're someone I admire. If it was anyone else I'm not sure Pepper would have approved, but if it's you than I think I can live again"

"Rake, what's your real name?"

"Drake"

"That's a nice name, can I ask you something else?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Do you want to get married?"

His cheeks reddened even more "With me? Is that possible?"

"Only if you love me"

Taking out an orchid from his pouch, he placed it in my hair "This flower represents beauty, strength, and love like you. The truth is, I know you were spying on me while I was in my garden"

"You did?"

"I thought it was adorable how you stared at me with adoration. In time, my feelings of guilt turned to love. I wasn't sure what to do with these feelings of mine. But after talking with you, I think I know what to do."

Both of us sitting up, he embraced me warmly. One of the things I love most is his gentleness. Again, I asked "Rake will you marry me? I promise to treat you well"

Placing a kiss on my forehead, he answered "Yes, but you have to promise me something?"

"What may that be?"

"Close you're eyes first"

Closing my eyes, he placed his rough hand on my cheek and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Parting from them, he whispered in my ear "Like the vegetables in my garden, I want to have many children"

I could feel my cheeks growing hot, and hear is light chuckle as stood up. Opening my eyes, he smiled sincerely for the first time in years, his eyes softened as he gazed into my eyes "Let's go home my lovely carrot top"

"Let's go home Drake"

Taking the reins of the horse in one hand and his in the other, we begin our trip home, and begun our new life together.

**Epilogue**

For a little while, Smithy seemed more distant than usual, and of course I knew why. He had feelings for me, but seeing the happiness between me and Rake, his anger cooled down and we became friends again. Without the help from the king, our marriage would have never happened. Thanks to some herbs Rake gave me, I had three children at once. While I go on patrol, Rake watches the children. Being as busy as we are, it's hard to have time to relax and enjoy each others company, but whether it's the break of dawn or the time the moon shines brightly, we stare at the roses and thank them for bringing us together.


End file.
